Rikiga
Rikiga is a well-off man who lives in the west district. He knew Shion's mother, Karen when she was younger. Appearance Rikiga has short, brown hair and is slightly balding. He has a "petite handlebar" moustache and a short beard. His eyes are brown, and he is slightly over-weight. Personality Rikiga is a relatively enthusiastic man despite living in the west district. He works as a pimp and at one point offers Nezumi a job as a prostitute, which enrages Shion. However, he soon becomes attached to Shion and becomes a loyal ally. History Before No.6 erected the wall and began sealing those considered undesirable out, Rikiga worked as a freelance reporter. Due to his line of work, he was one of the citizens left behind in West Block after construction of the wall and the new, much stricter entrance regulations were put into place. He and Karan met when they were younger. After enjoying reading an article about No.6 written by Rikiga in a magazine, Karan arranged to meet at his office so they could talk about it. He was romantically attracted to Karan, and may still be. Plot Rikiga is first introduced when Karan instructs Shion to visit him after finding out about her son's whereabouts. Rikiga offers to take care of Shion, but angers him after offering Nezumi a job as a prostitute and the two leave. Later on, he becomes familiar with Shion and comes to care for him, eventually helping him to break into No. 6. Rikaga is sat by a wagon with the dogs for company as he looks after Shion Jr. Pointing out his mother is back, he hands him over to Inukashi and asks how it went. He straightens his hat when Nezumi is mentioned, every time Eve is mentioned he says his blood boils. Labelling him an insolent creature, and not happy that he is still giving them orders. Seeing one of Nezumi’s rats bring a letter, before being asked by Inukashi if he thinks they will come back. Hauntingly he notes not a chance, unless a miracle happens.Manga Chapter 22 Special Abilities Relationships Shion: Rikiga becomes very attached to Shion, commenting on what a good person he is and going out of his way to help him, such as offering to buy Shion a new coat when he saw that his was filthy. He even goes as far as to call Shion an angel, juxtaposing his attitude towards Nezumi. Nezumi: It is shown that Rikiga dislikes Nezumi's rude and sarcastic personality, going as far as to call him an "arrogant prick." But Rikiga does like Nezumi's acting even calling him by his stage name "Eve." Though he does mention that he used to be a fan due to finding out how Nezumi acts while not on stage. Karan: In the past, Karan had gone to see Rikiga about a article he wrote on No.6 while he was still a reporter. The two had then gotten close, Rikiga going as far as to ask her out, but in the end he got turned down. He still seems to have feeling for her throughout the series. Inukashi: Rikiga at first doesn't seem to like Inukashi, but in later episodes they risk their lives together when they sneak into the correctional facility. They watch each other's backs and seem to form a friendship by the end of the series. Trivia * Rikiga has a fear of rats, despite being a former fan of Nezumi. * His appearance may be different in the novels References Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male